


Trust Fall

by Chaotic_Star



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angelic Alfred, Dark Fae Ivan, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, They both have wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Star/pseuds/Chaotic_Star
Summary: “Alfred, it’s been five years. Five, long years. We all know you had the hots for Ivan. You two may have been rivals but everyone, and I mean everyone, could feel the sexual tension exuding off you two everytime you subjected us to your damn fights. Hell, you even admitted that you thought he was the hottest thing since sliced bread. Remember?”
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Trust Fall

“Alf….Alfred wa…yo...nitwit....Alfred, wake up!!!”

A soft whine escaped Alfred's throat, his wings unconsciously curling tighter around him as he resisted Arthur’s prudent attempt to wake him. “Five more minutes...just five more, tis all...I need.” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, watching as Alfred curled deeper into the makeshift nest he had created in the back seat of Arthur’s car. “Fine fine, I suppose you’ll be delaying that flight session you had been talking non-stop about.”

Silence hung between them as Alfred processed those words. _Delay his...flight session…_ Alfred gasped, blue eyes snapping open as he scrambled to the edge of his seat, leaping through the open car door and onto his feet. “Jesus Alfre-” He rushed past the englishman, voice pitched with excitement. 

“We’re here???” Alfred looked around, mouth stretched into a wide grin as he took in the vast expanse of forested mountains that surrounded the small cliffside nook they had parked upon, untouched sky stretching above them. “Hell yes!!! HELL YES!!” 

Alfred breathed, his golden and white speckled feathers ruffling with excitement as clean, crisp air filled his lungs. _Wonderful._ It had been ages since he had last flown outside of a city or populated zone. Out here there were no restrictions, no permits, or prohibited zones. Here, he could fly freely, without the threat of being fined or reprimanded by the law. 

A tap at the edge of his right wing broke his train of thought. “Go, we all know how long you’ve been waiting for this.” Alfred smiled, turning to look at Kiku, his other companion for the surprise trip they had taken him on. “Go on,” Arthur appeared on his left, a book in hand, “you’ve been moaning about how stifling the city is for months now. It’s why we kidnapped you for this trip in the first-, wait...are you crying?”

“N-no!” Alfred sniffed, blinking to prevent tears from spilling over and down his face. “Its just -” He grabbed the two shorter men with his arms, wings curling around them as he enveloped them in a tight hug. “You two are the bestest friends an angelic could ask for!” The two glanced awkwardly at each other as they were squeezed, and breathed a sigh of relief once they were released. Neither would admit it out loud, but they were happy for their friend. 

“Alright!” Without another word, Alfred bounded forward, a powerful flap of his wings sending him hurtling into the air. “Have fun with your cursed magic shit. Oh - and please don’t melt the car tires like last time, as much as I would love an extended stay that is NOT coming out of my budget again.” 

Whatever response Arthur and Kiku may have had was lost to the wind as it surged beneath Alfred’s wings, carrying him upwards into the beautiful blue sky. Now this, this was true bliss. Alfred closed his eyes, sighing with happiness as he allowed the wind to take him where it pleased. 

Slowly, as his muscles warmed, Alfred began more complex maneuvers, steadily picking up speed as he twirled and dived through the air. This was exactly what he had needed!

It was as Alfred performed a barrel roll that he noticed a flicker of silver at the corner of his vision. “Wha-” Alfred flipped onto his back, eyes narrowing as he stared up into the sky. Wings. Those were definitely wings, with a distinct humanoid shape between them. The fellow flyer was too far above for him to see his features, yet for some reason a sense of familiarity washed over him, one he could not place. 

“Hey!! Hey you!!” Alfred called out, attempting to catch the stranger's attention. They had to have seen him. There was no way they couldn't, with his golden wings so out of place amongst the vast greenery beneath him. “Hey, big guy!!!” Or at least he thought it was a guy, based on the sheer size and, from what he could tell, muscular build, of the fellow. “Or girl!!” Alfred wasn’t one to assume, people came in all shapes and sizes. 

Much to his annoyance, Alfred was ignored. “Rude, dude.” He cracked a smile at that, amused by the accidental rhyme. It was the little pleasures in life that counted. Whatever, the person couldn’t stay up there forever, they would have to descend at some point, and when that happened, he would pounce!

It was too bad he wasn’t a high flyer like the person above him. The higher the altitude the thinner the air, and only certain winged races were built for that type of flying. As he mused, a thought occurred. Wait. Shit. Wasn’t the last high flyer with silver wings he knew-

The faint whistling of wind was the only warning Alfred got before a large silver figure shot past him. For a split second, violet eyes met sky blue, and in that second Alfred’s surroundings crumbled away. Those eyes, he recognized those eyes anywhere.

It was Ivan….and wait a minute the bastard was smirking at him!! 

Jarred back to reality, Alfred’s wings faltered in shock, causing him to abruptly descend. Skillfully, he took advantage of the descent, curling his wings inwards as he straightened into a dive, chasing after Ivan without a second thought. “Get back here!!” Like hell he was going to let Ivan get away from him! 

Determined to catch his silver winged rival, Alfred allowed intuition to guide his wings as he soared over trees, curved around cliffs, and passed between rocky mountains, the gap between them steadily closing with each passing second.

It was Ivan’s ascent that led to Alfred’s inevitable victory, those massive wings naturally slowing the large man down. With a grin, Alfred shot past Ivan like a bullet, whooping as he did so. Wings curled, and with the grace of an experienced flyer, he did a one-eighty flip, coming to a flapping halt just before Ivan.

“Hah, I win!!” His declaration of victory was accompanied by a toothy grin. “I’ll admit you’ve gotten faster, but you're still no match for an angelic hawk-born like me. Though damn man I thought your wings couldn’t get any bigger, and your horns too?? They look like they’ve grown-” 

A low chuckle interrupts Alfred’s rambling, Ivan tilting his head ever so slightly as he stared up at Alfred. “You’re as predictable as ever Alfred, assuming a game when there is none.” 

Alfred huffed, his feathers ruffling with indignation “Oh don’t you lie to me, everything is always a game with you, always has been.” Their eyes meet, and Alfred accesses Ivan, silently daring him to deny his words. “Oh? I have no idea what you are-” the slightest twitch of Ivan’s lips gives his ploy away, and Alfred exclaims, pointing at him, “Aha! See! Can’t even keep a straight face while you lie to me! The jigs up big guy, admit it!!”

Ivan stares, and then to Alfred’s shock, laughs. It is a full, warm laugh, that made all of Alfred’s previous agitation melt away, body relaxing as a smile graced his lips.

“Look at us, bickering already, it is like we are teens all over again.” Ivan shakes his head, amused by the audacity of it. “Heh,” Alfred rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the truth that rings in Ivan’s words, “yeah, we really were at eachothers throats all the time back then, weren't we? I hear our rivalry became so infamous that it’s still referenced by the teachers to this day.”

“Is that so?” He nods, falling silent. They stare at one another, and Alfred can’t help but allow his eyes to drift. Wide shoulders meet a broad chest and _ohmygod_ , defined muscles rippled with each flap of Ivan’s massive wings, visible beneath the taunt shirt he wore.

Nope! Not going down that train of thought right now - blue eyes snap upwards, desperately trying to focus elsewhere, and land upon the ever intimidating silver horns that protrude from Ivan’s head, a signature trait for the dark fae. 

Thin chains wound tight around each horn, with black and purple cords laced into them, tied off at the top in two neat knots. It looked good against the russians pale complexion. 

A faint, pleased hum caused him to blink, breaking his train of thought as his gaze returned to Ivan’s face. Ivan was smirking again. 

Alfred flushed, tongue twisting in his mouth at having been blatantly caught checking out his old rival. “UH- so um….what...what have you been up to these past five years?”

~~~~~~~~

For the next hour, Alfred found himself flying alongside Ivan, discussing how the past five years had been.

Ivan had gone to college, graduated with a degree in botany, and his love for the forest had brought him to the very mountains they were flying over. Not long after his move Ivan had scored a job as a forest ranger, a position he excelled in thanks to his extensive botanical knowledge, ability to fly, and natural connection to the magical creatures that roamed these forests. 

Alfred was envious. While Ivan had found his calling, he was still struggling to figure out his path in life. He had taken a few apprenticeships, once as a welder and then as an electrician, yet though the pay was modest, it was unfulfilling. It made him feel….hollow.

Currently, Alfred worked in architecture, and of all the careers he had taken this one seemed the most promising. He enjoyed the creative aspect and technical criticality that came with designing new structures, as it provided the perfect balance of play and challenge.

“I’ve thought about opening a private practice, once I get skilled enough. Most architectects I have met are human, or are sub-human in form, and they don’t think about accessibility issues that people such as us, or other magicals, experience day to day in buildings.”

“Plus, a private practice means I could move anyyyywhere I want, ditch the city to live somewhere like here,” Alfred grinned as he performed a loop around Ivan, “and fly wherever and whenever I please!”

“Let me know when you open that private practice. Perhaps I will be your first customer,” Ivan hummed, rubbing his shoulders unconsciously as he continued, “the houses locally aren't designed for someone my size. I’ve lost count of the times my horns and wings have slammed into the ceiling and walls.”

Alfred beamed, grateful for the encouragement, “Sure thing! Though,” his expression turned sly, “anything for you is gonna cost double. Consider it advanced compensation for the pleasure of my company during consolations~” 

“Oh?” Ivan smirked deviously, raising an eyebrow, “I didn’t realize you would offer such _benefits_ for your clientele, Alfred.”

The implication was clear, and Alfred stammered, a flush scorching his cheeks, “Wha- no!! That’s not what I meant yo-you-” 

The scent of rain brought their banter to a halt, and eyes forward. Grey clouds muddied the skies ahead of them, and it wouldn’t be long until those clouds reached them.

Ivan frowned, disappointed with the interruption, but they both knew better then to risk getting their feathers soaked. “Follow me.” It was not so much a suggestion as it was a command, and Alfred obeyed, tailing Ivan to a small cliffside just large enough to accommodate them both.

Their wings created small gusts of wind as they landed, stirring the dirt beneath their feet. Alfred straightened, turned, then stopped, eyes wide. “Holy shit! When did you get so tall!”

Alfred closed the gap between them with a meager three steps, his eyes level with Ivan’s broad chest and- no no, his mind was not going into the gutter today. “I mean you were always taller than me, but not _this_ much taller.” Ivan was nearly a full foot taller than him, and that was saying something, considering Alfred was already taller than the average male.

Ivan smiled widely, and patted Alfred’s hair. His feathers shivered at the touch, and Alfred swore beneath his breath at his body's betrayal. “Unlike most races, dark fae do not stop growing until they hit their early twenties, and I just so happen to have very, very tall parents.”

Why was this bastard before him so. God. Damn. Perfect. 

“You can dwell on your jealousy later,- “I’m not jealous!” “give me your phone.”

Alfred blinked, Ivan’s words processing slowly in his brain. His...phone…? Oh- OH. 

Hands fumbled as they rushed to grab his phone, offering it to Ivan who in turn, offered his own. They entered their numbers, then returned the devices to their respective owners, fingers brushing with each exchange. 

Shit what was he supposed to say now? Call me? Was that too forward? Distracted by his thoughts and the new entry in his phone reading _Ivan Braginsky_ , he failed to notice Ivan closing in on him until a hot breath tickled his ear. “It was nice seeing you again, Alfred.” Alfred froze, eyes snapping up to watch Ivan withdraw. 

His fingers twitched with the need to reach out and grab the man. Touch him and see if those feathers were as soft as they looked. But he resisted, barely. “I’ll see you around.” And with that, Ivan was gone, large wings carrying him into the sky, leaving Alfred glued to his spot to process what had happened.

Fuck….Alfred would be lying if he said he didnt want to chase after the man.

~~~~~~~

“Welcome back.” Arthur greets him from his spot on the grass, sitting directly across from Kiku. Candles surround them, and a book lay between them. Alfred really did not want to know what they were up to. “You were gone for a while, did something happen?”

“Um, yeah! You two won’t believe who I ran into. Ivan!! You know, from high school?” 

The two warlocks paused, directing their full attention towards the blonde. “Ivan, as in Ivan Braginsky?” Alfred nods vigorously, “The exact one! He’s gotten even bigger too, his wings are massive!”

Kiku and Arthur shared a look as Alfred rambled on, excitement clear in his tone, his hands waving about and feathers ruffling as he retold the story of his encounter with the man.

A pause, and then from Arthur, “Well, did you two finally fuck? Is that why you were gone so long?” 

“WHAT??” The crass question blindsides Alfred, the blonde flushing bright red as he stammered out a swift “No! Of course not! Why would you even - where would you get such an idea?!”

A sigh, “Alfred, it’s been five years. Five, long years. We all know you had the hots for Ivan. You two may have been rivals but everyone, and I mean everyone, could feel the sexual tension exuding off you two everytime you subjected us to your damn fights. Hell, you even admitted that you thought he was the hottest thing since sliced bread. Remember?”

“Iggy you traitor! Those were the words of a drunk man and I meant nothing by them! Right Kiku?”

Kiku shrugged, chiming in with a blunt, “The words of a drunk man often reflect his soul's desires.” Alfred gawked, aghast with betrayal, “What the fuck guys, this isnt fair! You're supposed to back me up, remember? That's what friends are for!”

The two stared at him, silence hanging heavily in the air, until - “So….you’re no longer attracted to him then?”

Alfred shuffled, his feet tapping the ground as he looked anywhere but his friends. “I...didn’t say that.”

Just then, his phone buzzed, and Alfred breathed a sigh of relief for the distraction as he fished out his phone to see who texted him.

Ivan: _Would you like to meet up for breakfast tomorrow?_

Alfred’s features softened into a delighted smile, quickly responding with a _Hell yes_ ! _Where?_

“That’s him, isn’t it?” 

He groaned, Arthur knew him too well. “Yes, and we are planning to meet up for breakfast tomorrow. You two in?”

Kiku smirked, “Oh no, me and Arthur are good. We wouldn’t dare interrupt you two during your first courting session.”

His phone buzzed again, Alfred choosing to pointedly ignore Kiku’s words as blue eyes darted to the screen.

_Ivan: See you soon, sunflower._

A warmth filled his chest. Their rivalry was far behind them, and they were adults now, but the connection between them still remained. It felt natural, as if it had always been there, waiting to return and present a new opportunity that Alfred would never have taken in his young years. 

“Fine fine, I’m interested in him, and maybe, just maybe, I was in denial about...wanting to...get with him duringhighscool.”

“What was that?” Arthur smirked, “Did I hear you say yes Arthur, you are right?”

“Whatever! Let’s get going, a storm is coming.”

Alfed turned, yet there was a smile on his face. He was excited for tomorrow, and where the future may lead. 

_Alfred: Pet names already? Didn’t realize you moved so fast, Braginsky._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have ever seen the Maleficent movies (specifically the second one), that is the type of Dark Fae Ivan is. I just LOVE those designs.


End file.
